Magnetic transducers can include a reader stack positioned between a bottom and top shields. During fabrication of such devices, the materials of the shields have to be subjected to the same processes as the reader stack. Advances in the reader stack can often require different processing techniques, including annealing at higher temperatures. Shields that can be annealed at higher temperatures may therefore be desired.